The way I feel
by Miss-Iggybrows
Summary: Françis Bonnefoy is head over heels for Alice Kirkland but can the two of them really go from hate-friends to lovers? I really cannot write summaries for my life, anyway it's mainly FranceXFem!England and is rated T for her language and general Francey-ness c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ Well this will be my second fanfiction-my first being Alphabet soup which is now a scrapped story-if you're looking for information why, take a read of the update there^u^ This fanfiction however will not be being scrapped, it is FrancexFem!England and I'm still a newbie so any constructive feedback or feedback at all would be wonderful :D As an extra note-I'm writing this story on my iPod so if there are any spelling errors-blame spellcheck :l Anyway, on with the story ^u^~**

* * *

"And then we can use Tony's spaceship to shrink all of the waste down and save the earth! What do you think, actually it doesn't matter what you think because we all know my ideas are the best because I'm the hero!" Grinned America, taking another bite from his hamburger.

"You're an idiot Alfred! What the bloody hell makes you think that would work?"

"Jeez Alice, lighten up will ya? It's going to work trust me!"

"No it's not Alfred, that idea screams failure and keep your sci-fi fantasies out of my house!" Alice replied angrily across the table.  
The world meeting continued as such, France deciding to stay out of it for once and the other nations were contempt with listening to them argue onwards until the end.

"Well then everyone, I believe that's it. You will all find your rooms in the same place as last time and are free to explore the country as long as you don't get into any trouble and don't cause me stress." She glared at America and France, the two of them smirking to each other, they knew what she was like and knew she would suspect them of everything that goes wrong across the next few days. "Alright then, meeting adjourned."

Chairs clattered as the nations left the large room, a concoction of voices mixing through the air.

"Ve~ Hey Germany can we go for pasta?"  
"Big brother, why won't you marry me?"  
"Hey Liet! Like, wait up for me!"  
"Well considering I invented China I should get most of that money daze!~"

Alice sighed, tidying up the papers that were scattered across the table when something different on one of them caught her eye. There was a drawing that covered the entirety of the paper, normally she would have just put it on the pile and written it off as a bored doodle but this one was different.

It was a sketchy image of her, sat in a rose garden as an angel, she had a long flowing dress, a halo above her head and two wings sprouting from her back. The expression of innocence was across her face and her hair was tied in its usual pigtails.  
Alice shook her head and placed the image with the rest of the paper, the next piece that had layed beneath it on the table had a heart that said-'I love you.' The next- 'You are my world.'

She suddenly realised that there was a small pile of paper decorated with notes expressing love and admiration for her. "What the hell?!" She quickly took those notes and placed them in the bin, her cheeks tinged red and she left the room, trying to convince herself it was a joke but the impact of those notes stuck with her.

France smirked and emerged from the cupboard which he had placed himself in as the rest of the nations left. He watched her as she strode down the hall flustered, "Trés mignon" he spoke gently and picked up the drawing from the bin, placing it in his pocket. Finally Françis left the meeting room, closing the door behind him and following her trail.  
He knew he had left his mark.

* * *

**So yeah, please leave a review and favourite if you liked it, there will be more on its way! ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ever since seeing that drawing, Alice had been on edge, conflicted feelings swam around inside her causing her not to be able to concentrate. 'What if someone really likes me though? But it was obviously made to make me like this! But, wait what if someone does and I threw away the chance? I can't have an admirer though, that's preposterous!'

Alice roamed around her house, lost to the world and caught up in her thoughts , the windows that decorated nearly the entirety of the wall to the left of her lead the suns rays to trickle in and bounce off her golden hair. Francis spotted her from outside and ran to the doors perfectly placed ahead of her. He stepped through them and stood in her path, Alice was completely unaware, emerald eyes focussed at the floor.

"_Bonjour_." He cooed, she walked straight into him and yelped, jumping back and flushed bright red.

"W-What the bloody hell do you want Francis?" Alice pushed her glasses up and crossed her arms, trying to keep her composure. Francis leant on the wall next to her, giving her his trademark flirtatious smirk.

"Why so cruel Alice? You were the one to invite me to your house after all"

"I had too! It's for the world meeting, forget it. Now if the only reason you're here is to taunt me I'll be on my way." Alice started to continue on her path for Francis to grab her hand and pull her back, he placed one hand on the wall in front of her and blocked her way.

"Wait Alice, I was actually wondering-considering you _are_ my host after all, if you would give me a tour?"

"Hmph." She turned her back on him. "Give me one good reason to why I should, frog!"

"Because." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear seductively. "It _is_ the magnificént moi your speaking to."

__She yelped and quickly removed his arms from around her, her cheeks the colour of crimson roses and her heart pounding in her chest.  
"O-Only if you promise never to do that again!"

Francis bit his lip to restrain a laugh. "Aww...Okay I promise I wont." 'For now.' He thought to himself.

"Good." She cleared her throat and stepped round him, making sure not to make eye contact and walked ahead. "Well hurry up will you before I change my mind!"

He followed after her, his non-gentlemanly side enjoying the view and a smirk plastered on his face, this was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

I hope you like it-please favourite and review! :D


End file.
